


After Ever After

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Jihyun Week 2017 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for V's route, mentions of v's past relationship, spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Day 7 of Jihyun Week: Festivities/After EndJihyun and Mc's wedding.





	After Ever After

She knew that she wanted to marry him as soon as he came back and declared his love for her. She was hesitant of course, he may be ready to try love again but would he be ready to get engaged again? Let alone married? She didn’t want to be a replacement Rika, having too much respect for the hurt woman and having too much respect for Jihyun to put him through that. She determined that she would wait until he was ready; she would be patient just for him.

... the problem with that is that it’s been over a year since he’s been back and still nothing. She enjoys the little conversations that they keep having, and she loves learning about him. She knows his likes, his dislikes, his hopes and his dreams. He knows about her past and her family and who she was before she got mixed up with Ray. She’s friends with his friends and he’s friends with hers.

Eventually she got fed up with waiting. It’s not fair to Jihyun, she knows that, but she went to her best friend for help and advice. She hoped that he was in a serious mood. When she got there, Vanderwood acknowledged her presence before turning back toward the mountain of dishes that he was washing for her favorite genius. She found said genius in his living room and on his phone. When he didn’t seem to notice she sighed dramatically and flopped down on the couch next to him, putting her head in his lap in a scream for attention. It worked and he put his phone down, “What’s up?” He sounded like he was in the mood to have a serious discussion.

She began by saying, “When you and I met, all those years ago-”

“Like three years ago.” He interrupted playfully. So he was in one of  _ those  _ moods.

She ignored him, “You were the second member of the RFA that I met. I didn’t know it was going to happen then, but you became my best friend. I love you more than I love anyone other than Jihyun.”

“He  _ is  _ pretty great.” The red head replied, sounding very agreeable, “Why are you telling me what I already know?”

“It’s time for you to fulfill your role as best friend.” She sat up and looked into his beautiful golden eyes, “You need to help me propose to Jihyun.” 

His eyes widened as he realized what it was she wanted to do, “You want to marry V.” He checked, before getting more and more excited about the idea, “This is going to be great! I have so many ideas about the wedding!”

She laughed and cut him off, “We still need to see if he’ll agree to the whole thing.” 

He nodded and sobered up slightly, “I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t. He’s pretty crazy about you.” 

She sighed, “I still don’t understand why. I mean, he’s way out of my league in every aspect.”

Seven placed his arms around her in a sort of awkward half-hug, “I wouldn’t sell yourself short. You’ve been nothing but great to the RFA since you joined. I mean, Rika put your life in danger and instead of worrying about that you focused on Jihyun above all else.” 

She nodded slowly, “Well, that’s not important enough. What is important is that I want to spend the rest of my life with that man and I feel like things need to start progressing soon.” She stood up and fetched a notebook and pencil from his desk before making herself comfortable on his couch, “So, how am I going to do this?” 

~

She, along with some help from Seven, decorated the apartment in all of Jihyun’s favorite works, as well as newspaper articles and other proof of their time together. She lit candles and put on that dress that he liked so much. She even found a gemstone that was mint colored and put it in a custom ring. All that had to be done was wait for him to get home from spending the evening with Jumin. 

When he did arrive home, he stopped in the doorway and looked around with a lost and confused look on his face. The girl took a deep breath, and that’s when he noticed her in the middle of it, “MC, what is all this?” She always did adore the sound of his voice. 

In response she knelt down in front of him, pulled out the ring, and said, “I fell in love with a man who put himself in danger for my sake, who constantly sacrificed himself for others, who didn't quite understand the concept of love but later learned to love himself. The man that I fell in love with was so kind to me and he cared so much about everyone, including those that hurt him. I would be stupid not to try to spend my entire life with that man. Please, I want to do everything I can to give you as much warmth and as much happiness as you've given me. I want people to see us in the street and feel bad their own relationships because they could never love anyone as much as I love you. I want to be with you in the bad times too, I want to get into pointless arguments and I want to be there when you get sick and I want you to be there for me when I get sick. I want you to be my king, and I'll be your castle. I know that I don't have much to offer you in return, but please  let me be selfish and stay by your side for the rest of my life.”

Jihyun was silent for a moment, adding to the girl’s anxiety, before kneeling down and pulling out a ring that almost matched the one that she was holding, “I fell in love with a girl who put her own life in danger for the happiness of a boy that she didn't even know. She took whatever kindness I may have shown her and magnified it not only to me, but to my friends whom we both care about so deeply. When I was injured and still attempting to sacrifice myself, she was patient and stuck by my side. I would be stupid not to try and spend the rest of my life with her. I feel that whatever warmth and happiness you may feel I'm giving you, is only a small reflection of how you make me feel. You've been with me through my roughest times and seen me at my worst, now I wish for you only to see me in my best. I want to have silly fights with you that end in me pulling you in for a hug because I never want to lose you. I want to be with you when you're having a tough time and be there for you like you were there with me. I want you to be my queen, and i'll be your moat. I don't have much to offer you, but if you let me I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you've made me. Please, let me love you like I've learned to love myself.” 

She was in shock for a moment before literally throwing herself into his arms, knocking him back, and kissing his lips several times, “Of course I’ll marry you, you silly man.”

~

Luciel ended up having a lot more say in planning the wedding than some hoped, but he actually took the job fairly seriously. Well, aside from suggesting that Elizabeth the third be the ringbearer. That suggestion was shot down by both Zen and Jaehee, but ultimately it was MC’s decision and, since both Jihyun and Jumin love that cat so much, she decided to keep the idea. MC asked Jaehee to be her bridesmaid first, over the messenger, and the girl was not only surprised that she thought to ask her, but thrilled that MC thought so much of her. 

Vanderwood was the second person that MC asked to be her bridesmaid. Not that she was calling them a woman, but because she felt that the two of them had grown closer in the past year and she felt that they were sort of friends. Vanderwood was more surprised than Jaehee, but after some consideration accepted the proposal.

Saeyoung was the final person that MC asked, only she asked him to be her maid-of-honor. Saeyoung was only surprised that she waited so long to ask him, and begged her to let him wear a dress. MC agreed only if she could pick out his wig, something that he was more than willing to let her do. She chose the red one that he used for his maid character. 

Her fiance chose Jumin to be his best man, obviously, and Zen and Yoosung to be groomsmen. Yoosung’s other job was carrying Elizabeth the Third down the aisle. 

After some extremely mild complaining, Zen decided to just take allergy medicine leading up to the day of the wedding. He didn’t want to complain too badly or be too miserable because he didn’t want to ruin MC’s perfect day. 

After some prodding from both MC and Jumin, Jihyun invited his father, who told his son that he wouldn’t be able to make it because of a business trip, but he sent congratulatory money in his place. 

On the topic of fathers, that night Jihyun asked MC who was going to walk her down the aisle, and in response she fell silent and sat down. Eventually she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered, “For a fleeting moment, I wanted with all my heart for it to be Ray. But he can’t.” She found that she couldn’t say anymore as the sobs overtook her. 

He murmured, “That thought saddens me, but we all know that he would have been the flower boy anyway.” 

She was so surprised by that that she instantly stopped crying and laughed, “You’re right! That would have been so cute!”

He nodded, going along with it, “He would have stopped Saeyoung from wearing a dress, arranged the bouquets, and decided which flower petals got to be thrown based off of what they mean.”

“All three of those are jobs designed for a flower boy.” She agreed, before getting excited, “He would have been so cute in a flower crown! And he would have made one for everyone else to wear too!” The two of them continued reminiscing about their favorite white haired boy, much preferring to remember all of the good things about him rather than how much they miss him.

The morning of the wedding, Jumin surprised everyone by saving a seat in the front row, decorating it beautifully with a violin resting on top of it. When asked, he said that it was for Jihyun’s mom. That time it was Jihyun who couldn’t hold back his tears, pulling his best friend in for a tight hug. 

Saeyoung did all of the girls’ makeup, and MC could swear that she saw Jaehee blush when he leaned in to do hers. When confronted, Jaehee told her that she was simply hot, but MC noticed the way that her friend eyed the cross-dressing red head when she thought no one was looking. 

As Saeyoung met up with Zen, the other was convinced that he was some woman and attempted to flirt. Saeyoung played along until he noticed Jaehee begin to get aggravated by it and he broke off the game. MC couldn’t tell if her friend was upset that Zen was flirting with a girl, or that the girl that Zen was flirting with was Saeyoung. 

During the reception, the two of them wrote their own vows. MC vowed to stay by his side and support him no matter what, love him unconditionally, and never doubt his love for her. In return, Jihyun vowed to always ask her before making any major decisions, never hide anything from her, and to always do his best to make sure that she smiles every time she’s sad. 

When it was time to eat cake, a very female Saeyoung grabbed a handful and threw it at Yoosung. Yoosung reciprocated, but missed and hit Zen instead. It was only a matter of time before all members of the RFA were engaged in a massive food fight. 

As the laughter of their friends filled the room, MC and Jihyun traded glances, both positive that there could be no better way to end the perfect day. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of my Jihyun Week series! You don't need to read the other fics, and they're not necessarily in the same universe, but they could be interpreted that way. As this is Jihyun's after end, what happened to Saeran still happened and Rika is someplace else hopefully getting help, but aside from that all the fics are in the same world.


End file.
